L'hôtel praguois
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Nathaniel et Bartimeus sont arrivés en catimini à Prague, et le jeune magicien n'est guère satisfait de la chambre d'hôtel. Bartimeus et sa langue bien pendue vont tenter de lui remonter le moral...


**Titre **: L'hôtel praguois

**Fandom **: La trilogie de Bartimeus

**Rating **: M

**Genres **: hurt/comfort, humour et porn

**Personnages **: Bartimeus/Nathaniel

**Nombre de mots **: 1204

**Commentaires **: Se situe durant le tome 2, à l'arrivée de Nathaniel dans sa chambre d'hôtel praguoise et pendant qu'il se plaint, Bartimeus essaye de le consoler.

Ecrit pour un échange de fanfic sur Livejournal sur les thèmes « Domination/soumission, confession et corruption »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », s'exclama Nathaniel, la voix rendue un peu aiguë à cause de la surprise, tandis que Bartimeus le rejetait sur le lit à baldaquin..

Puis il toussa, car son atterrissage sur le matelas avait soulevé un nuage de poussière.

Il sentit de petites mains prestes défaire son pantalon avec agilité. Avant qu'il puisse les repousser, celles-ci s'emparèrent des pans écartés et soulevèrent ses jambes avec une force étonnante pour le lui enlever.

Nathaniel poussa un couinement offensé et tenta de se débattre.

\- Eh là, doucement !, gronda Bartimeus. Tu as failli me donner un coup de pied.

Il rejoignit vivement le garçon sur le lit, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

\- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais, il me semble ?, s'exclama Nathaniel en retrouvant un semblant d'assurance maintenant qu'il s'était arrêté d'éternuer.

Le démon pencha la tête de sorte que ses yeux prennent presque tout le champs visuel du jeune magicien.

\- Je te réconforte, dit-il avec un demi sourire.

Ses doigts effleurèrent l'entrejambe de Nathaniel, toujours dissimulé sous son caleçon. Le jeune homme frissonna.

\- Du satin ?, se moqua Bartimeus. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Nathaniel se redressa sur les coudes, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Le djinn empoigna le petit paquet entre ses cuisses et le garçon hoqueta brusquement. Bartimeus rit dans un souffle.

\- J'ai juste décidé d'être sympa. Remercie-moi.

L'apprenti rougit en serrant les dents. La main entre ses jambes le massa doucement, réchauffant peu à peu son bas-ventre.

Le poids du petit égyptien sur lui s'alourdit, tandis qu'il s'asseyait tranquillement sans cesser sa besogne. Nathaniel se mouilla les lèvres, constatant que sa bouche était très sèche, et il chuchota d'une voix rauque :

\- Je suis ton maître...

\- Oui oui, coupa nonchalamment le djinn en agitant l'autre main. Mais on sait tous les deux que ça ne signifie pas grand chose, du fait que je connaisse ton nom...

Et pour adoucir le ton de ses paroles, il sourit et glissa ses doigts brûlants dans le caleçon de l'adolescent.

\- Ah !, geignit Nathaniel en s'agitant.

\- Mais arrête de te tortiller ! En plus tu es tout glissant !

\- La faute à qui ?, se défendit le garçon avec aigreur.

\- La mienne, reconnut Bartimeus. Quoique je me serais arrêté si tu avais tout simplement dit « non ».

Nathaniel ricana :

\- Un dé...djinn qui respecte le consentement. On aura tout vu !

\- En attendant, susurra la créature en resserrant ses doigts sur le membre du garçon, moi je tiens toujours mes promesses.

L'apprenti s'apprêtait à rétorquer vertement, lorsque Bartimeus descendit entre ses cuisses et le prit en bouche.

Le corps de Nathaniel tressauta et ce dernier laissa un gémissement inarticulé lui échapper, alors qu'il baissait un regard incrédule sur le djinn en pleine occupation.

Ses lèvres recueillaient habilement son sexe déjà à moitié dur et sa langue s'enroulait et se déroulait rapidement autour, imprimant des caresses subtiles au sommet de sa verge, tout en parcourant gentiment, du bout des doigts, le scrotum jusqu'à l'anus, qu'il s'amusa à redessiner lentement.

Le jeune magicien renversa la tête en arrière, serrant les paupières. Un courant électrique parcourait son épine dorsale, le faisant se cambrer. Il écarta les jambes malgré lui, soumis à un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque là. Son souffle se fit haletant, ses cheveux lui collaient au front et à la nuque à cause de la sueur. Il gémit, et lorsque le doigt du djinn insista pour s'insinuer en lui, il poussa un petit cri de vierge effarouché, jouissant brutalement.

Bartimeus se redressa en s'essuyant le menton avec le poignet, les yeux brillants il lécha une goutte nacrée sur sa lèvre supérieure.

Nathaniel rouvrit les yeux et le fusilla du regard, tout essoufflé.

\- Ne dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé, je ne te croirais pas, lança le djinn d'une voix moqueuse.

Le garçon remonta son caleçon. Bartimeus s'écarta docilement.

\- Allez, tu peux me le dire, je ne le répéterais à personne.

\- Où est mon pantalon ?, grommela l'adolescent de mauvaise humeur.

Le djinn désigna, avec un éclat de rire dans les yeux, le sobre lustre couvert de toile d'araignée au plafond, qui s'ornait désormais du dit pantalon.

Nathaniel fronça les sourcils et son visage se froissa comme du papier journal, comme s'il allait de mettre à pleurer hystériquement – sauf qu'en fait il s'agissait du prélude à une colère si forte que Bartimeus préféra ajouter quelque chose de gentil :

\- Hou, quelle vilaine tête tu fais quand tu n'es pas content ! Je préférais celle que tu faisais juste avant.

Enfin de presque gentil.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, siffla le jeune magicien avec un regard assassin.

Le petit égyptien haussa l'épaule.

\- J'essayais juste de te consoler, tu avais l'air tellement triste d'avoir quitté ta chère Londres et ses immeubles en béton, ses gaz d'échappement, ses rues encombrées de monde...

\- Je ne suis pas triste, l'interrompit le gamin d'un ton sec.

\- Plus maintenant, ça je m'en suis assuré, glissa Bartimeus.

Il s'étira pour saisir le pantalon et le faire tomber.

\- Je suis plutôt doué, tu sais ?, ajouta-t-il en le lui tendant.

Nathaniel grimaça et le lui arracha des mains.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir où tu as appris à faire ça.

Le djinn fit la moue.

\- Allez, c'est pas bien compliqué. Tu pourrais dire « Merci Bartimeus de m'avoir détendu. Tu es très doué de ta langue Bartimeus. », ou par exemple « Tu peux rentrer chez toi Bartimeus ».

\- Encore un mot Bartimeus, et je ferais subir à ta langue un sort peu enviable, menaça Nathaniel en tentant d'avoir l'air impressionnant – et n'y parvenant pas du tout.

Le djinn inclina un peu la tête, amusé :

\- Quoi, tu vas m'embrasser ?

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel en se rhabillant et décida de ne pas répondre. C'était quand il répondait qu'il se mettait en position de faiblesse.

Une petite main brune le tira en avant, les doigt agrippés au devant de sa chemise.

\- Je m'en doutais, murmura Bartimeus en lui faisant face. Tu ne peux même pas admettre tes propres désirs.

\- Si, je peux, s'énerva le garçon. Mais pas à quelqu'un comme toi. Lâche-moi tout de suite !

Le démon le relâcha d'un air dégoûté. Nathaniel lissa sa chemise et le djinn le regarda faire avec dédain.

\- Tu es tellement coincé.

\- Et toi, tu prends trop d'initiative !

Bartimeus gloussa :

\- Tu ne veux pas l'avouer, mais ça te plaît, en fait. Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas rappelé...

Nathaniel lui tourna vivement le dos. Bartimeus était doué de sa langue, c'est vrai, mais il était surtout doué pour dénicher la vérité même quand on essayait de la lui cacher.

Ce qui est un comble chez un vil démon menteur tel que lui.

\- Oui, ça me plaît, confessa l'adolescent à contrecœur. A présent va-t-en.

Bartimeus esquissa une parodie de révérence, avec une moue sarcastique :

\- A vos ordres, ô mon maître !

Et il s'éclipsa sans demander son reste.


End file.
